


Sight Beyond Sight

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: You never really know. Do you?





	Sight Beyond Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fiction.

I wake up to the sun's shining light,

I open the window to the birds mesmerizing song,

I go to my closet,

I pick out today's clothes,

I move to the mirror and dresser.

 

As I open the drawer,

pulling out the makeup-kit mother let me borrow.

I take out my brush as I look into the mirror.

 

My hair's a wreak,

so is my face.

_Why'd he have to hit me there?_

 

As I clean up, I hear the Bangs.

_I wish he wouldn't get up!_

 

As I grab my bags and move to the door,

I hear my mother's screams.

I pause in fear.

_What if he hears?_

 

I place my hands in my pockets, as I sigh with great relief.

_He's gone back to sleep._

 

I stiffen with slight shock as I feel my cell phone on my fingertips.

Taking it out, I stare at the clock: 9:30 Am

_School will be starting; I better get moving._

 

I flip open my phone, to text my friends for a ride.

As I dial, I stare at the number pad.

_Should I call the Police?_

 

No.

Then child services will come for me, I'm only 15.

Mother has no job, she can barely care for me.

_Let alone.... all alone._

 

I sigh with great distress,

_What should I do?_

 

My friend responds, she's happy to give me a ride.

She lives farther away than me, so it's no burden.

 

Leaving my room.

Cautiously and swiftly, 

I run to the door, begging inside he won't hear me leave.

 

As I crack open the front door,

I feel a presence behind me.

 

Shock engulfs me,

_Oh, no.... he heard me!_

 

I turn in great fear,

I sigh of relief.

_Its only my mother._

 

She look's at me all battered and bruised,

she fakes a smile as she hands me my food.

Oh, mother.... she's so sweet,

even after the morning beat-downs,

she still finds a way to bring light to my miserable day.

 

"Thank you Mom" I kiss her cheek.

 

_Someday I promise it won't be like this,_

_I'll find a job after I graduate,_

_I'll buy a house far from his malicious wrath!_

_Then he'll never touch either of us again!_

 

My friend pulls up and calls to me,

I say goodbye as mother closes the door behind me.

 

I rush to her car,

throwing my bag under the seat.

I smile a big hello as I buckle in.

 

My closest friend who doesn't have a clue.

_Never will she know...._

_Never will my Pain and Sorrow ever show._


End file.
